The Prophecy
by roundround
Summary: A prophecy of Tsuna unfolds as he found himself stumbling right into the Vongola Primo's embrace. G27. CHAPTER 7 OUT!
1. Prophecy

_CHAPTER ONE_

* * *

_"Fuck you." Tsuna breathed, his golden eyes bright as the dying will flame glowed._

_"My pleasure." Giotto murmured, his lean body against Tsuna's, pinning him to the wall as he landed his lips on Tsuna's._

_Tsuna's eyes widened, as Vongola Primo's hand which had a steely grip on his hands, released him as Giotto went down, and seized something that made Tsuna's breathing shallow and uneven._

_"How is it?" Giotto asked softly, forcefully stripping down Tsuna's pants and gripped Tsuna's._

_"S- stop." Tsuna breathed, feeling the will of him dying, nearly going into the normal Tsuna mode, "Go away!"_

_Giotto responded with a deep look as he kissed him again._

* * *

"What the."

"Yea."

"FUCK."

Tsuna, Yamamoto and Gokudera's respective voices rang out. Reborn, as usual, gave a small curl of smile and jumped off the bed.

"Dame-Tsuna, listen." he chortled, "Calm down."

"How can I?" Tsuna's voice was filled with such agony that even Reborn looked slightly guilty, "No way. NO WAY."

"Blood ties, to kill for better.

Lose ties, to win the greater.

Severe ties, to gain the precious,

Betray ties, to earn the yearn." Gokudera repeated the prophecy, "FUCK this. What the hell is this."

"Actually, the Dreamelcles is famous for one aim prophecy." Reborn said.

"What do you mean?" Tsuna asked, his heart heavy as lead.

"That means, all four lines, have the equal meaning."

"So that is... Kill and lose family to gain the better?" Gokudera said in horrified voice.

"Blood ties. That must be someone related by blood."

"That could be Ninth! Jyuudaime's father-sama! Or even worse -"

"Nana." Reborn continued with an emotionless note.

"No. No way this is happening!" Tsuna exploded forcefully. Everyone cast their faces down, looking guilty. Afterall, it's all their fault.

Tsuna remembered. How everyone pushed him into the tent, wanting to get Dreamelcles to give him a prophecy. How he had refused but Dreamelcles cackled evilly, his rotten face upon Tsuna, and the prophecy boomed.

To everyone's ears, like a bom, exploded with full force.

"The prophecy, is unavoidable." Dreamelcles breathed into Tsuna's ears, "You can choose to accept it earlier, or else." He cackled so evilly, "You, finding me, unfolds another path for your destiny. If you're not to hear about the prophecy, maybe you can avoid the fate. You get the prophecy because you came."

And that's the final straw for the hyper-tension Tsuna.

He shifted into Hyper Dying Will mode so easily that everyone, who had ran into the tent, dumbfounded as Tsuna's merciless golden eyes shone brightly.

"You will pay for the terrible fate you cast upon me." Tsuna promised commandingly, eyes flashing so brightly that the 100 year old Dreamelcles screamed, slammed a hundred bucks on the table and ran away screaming.

Reborn took the money, "He paid. Stop it, Tsuna."

Everyone sweatdropped at the comedy-like ending, yet in deepest of hearts, they know that the prophecy is true. Tsuna had indeed bound to a terrible fate.

"Jyuudaime." Gokudera's voice snapped Tsuna out of his trance, "So… What are you going to do?"

Tsuna sighed, rubbing his temple, and his brown eyes cast upon Reborn seriously.

"I am going to accept this fate."

* * *

Authoress: Ahhh. PLEASE do review! :D onegai onegai!


	2. Vongola Primo

**CHAPTER 2 - Vongola Primo**

"Tsuna-kun."

"Ah." Tsuna, taken by surprise, snapped out of his trance and glanced up, "Kyoko-chan."

Sasagawa Kyoko smiled down to him, shading the worry in her eyes, "Are you ok, Tsuna-kun? I heard onii-san saying something about a prophecy regarding you."

Tsuna could picture the boxer yelling, "EXTREMEly my fault that Sawada gets this EXTREME prophecy!" His lips curled to a small smile as he grinned slightly.

"It's ok, Kyoko-chan. What will happen is unavoidable." Tsuna replied softly. His big brown eyes brightening in determination. Yamamoto and Gokudera, who were right beside him, smiled and stiffened respectively.

"That's the spirit, Tsuna!" Yamamoto said with a big smile, slapping on Tsuna's shoulder. Gokudera looked like he's going to yell, "Baseball freak, don't act so impudently towards Tenth!" but he left it. Instead, he bowed to Tsuna, and vowed seriously.

"I will protect you to the end, Jyuudaime!"

* * *

The weather was good. Sky can be seen, endless and swallowing everything, and sometimes Tsuna wondered why he had the element of Sky. Sky has such power, elegance, and with such everlasting grace. Whenever he thought about sky, only one fitting person that wields the power of sky appeared.

Vongola Primo, Giotto.

Tsuna liked Giotto, although he was just a form of memory residing in his ring. Giotto's eyes, golden in the deathperation flames, took a hint of mournful sorrow as everytime Primo gazed. That was what Tsuna think. How can the sky taken such sorrow? Tsuna wondered vaguely.

"Tsuna."

Reborn's call rang out powerfully as Tsuna turned around, facing the Sun Arcobaleno. Everyone including Haru was here, standing there looking mournful.

"What are you doing in the park?" Reborn chortled, "Not going home. You have Nana worried."

Tsuna forced a weak smile, "Gomen, minna. I had to think about something."

"You made us worried, Tsuna-kun." Kyoko said, her hands clasped in front of her heart, "Are you alright?"

"Tsuna-san, say anything and Haru will help!" Haru informed cheerfully. Gokudera made a disgruntled noise that probably indicated that Haru did not have the powers to help, but no one recognize it.

"It's ok, everyone." Tsuna said, looking slightly guilty as he took in everyone's worried faces, "Really. Just I am wondering how to accept this prophecy."

"Unavoidable." Reborn agreed, "Then, Tsuna. How about you take a look at your Vongola Ring?"

Tsuna froze. As though as Reborn's words had triggered something, the Sky Ring is glowing brightly, emitting such peaceful orange. Kyoko and Haru took a step back instinctively as the guardians stared, and Tsuna blinked.

"How – "

"Decimo."

The voice was smooth, elegant, and the way the word was pronounced sent a tremble to Tsuna's frame, as he stared wildly, before coming to a conclusion with a stammering voice.

"Vongola… Primo."

Everyone sat in stunned silence as Giotto's figure shimmer and glow, standing right in front of Vongola Decimo. The dying will flame of his shone ever so brightly, and the cape made a graceful arc as Primo took a step forward.

Tsuna dimly recognize that Giotto was taller than him by a head, and his golden, mournful eyes were staring right at him. His brown eyes followed Giotto's hand, long slender fingers were stretching, reaching for him, nearly touching his face –

"Tsuna, look out!"

The cry in alarm triggered Tsuna's hyper institution as he felt himself being dragged away swiftly by someone, taking care to avoid a face-on collision to the ground in the process. Tsuna looked up dazedly to see Gokudera's serious expression, his System C.A.I activated as a red light enveloped him, standing in front of Tsuna. He looked at Vongola Primo, to see the latter had lightened up his deathperation flames on his hands, his gloves signifying his status as Vongola Primo.

"Not quite good, Decimo." His voice was soft and alluring, as his golden eyes narrowed to look at the stunned Tsuna, "You made yourself defenseless in front of an unknown."

Tsuna blinked, opening his mouth and trying to protest, but the next second, Giotto had swerved past Gokudera so easily that no one saw how he did it, and Giotto's long fingers gently placed upon Tsuna's chin and tilted his head up, eyes dangerously close to Tsuna's.

"But I like it." He mused.

_The way you're defenseless in front of me._

Another second, and Tsuna was in hyper dying will mode, his gloves brightening with flames as he glowed in the sky, and Giotto, who was pushed away, managed to stand on the ground as he cast his eyes upon Vongola Decimo.

"You amaze me, Decimo." Giotto said, a tinge of laughter could be heard behind his words, and Tsuna wondered if he heard wrong, "It's only equal that I amaze you as well."

When Tsuna decided that everything was just some silly joke, Giotto appeared above him so quickly that he had no chance to react, and the Vongola Primo placed his hands on Tsuna's shoulders.

The flames died for a second, and ignited with such force that Tsuna felt pain jolted him as he hurtled downwards to the earth, crashing to the ground with a thunderous boom. No chance to avoid. No way to avoid.

"JYUUDAIME!"

"Tsuna!"

"Tsuna-san!"

"Tsuna-kun!"

He dimly recognized their yells of fright, but what he really registered was the soft, inhuman-like breathing that was slow and calm, casting upon his face, and the unusual paralyzed feeling that took over his body instead of pain. He opened his eyes with such might, and he saw Giotto's eyes, as mournful and beautiful as ever, as he felt a pair of warm, alluring, desired lips landed on his own.

Giotto kissed him.

He felt a surge of desire washed over him as the pair of lips made contact with him, pulsing through his veins and made him feeling want to grab a hold of the Vongola Primo and kiss him ferociously. Tsuna wondered if that is the rebellious part of his hyper dying will mode? To be dominating over a man? And the brush of lips ended in seconds, leaving such stormy silence in Tsuna's head.

The lingering warmth on his lips was the only evidence that Vongola Primo was not a dream as he vanished, as abruptly as he appeared.

He_ is_ real.

* * *

A/N:Thank you to all the reviewers! :D And readers who put my story into favourites and alerts, thank you so much! I will continue writing, you all give me such motivation! XD


	3. The Starting of the Prophecy

"Tsuna."

"It's a mistake, Giotto." The words had flung out, so fluently, that even he was surprised. He was calling him Giotto. Giotto. And he was arguing. Yet the Vongola Primo did not mind, merely sighed deeply and locked Tsuna more tightly in his embrace, and Tsuna did not refuse, feeling such comfort that he couldn't help but curled his lips in satisfaction.

Giotto's golden eyes gazed down, ever gentle and sorrowful, upon Tsuna's contented face, and found himself placing his lips softly on Tsuna's forehead.

"What to do…" he mourned, "Blood ties…"

And Tsuna woke up.

The day passed without a trace, everything seemed so distant and blur as he gazed out of the window. The sky was a peaceful blue, a gorgeous phenomenon, and Tsuna fell.

Head over heels to the sky's grace.

* * *

"Coming, huh," The small figure's blue eyes shone brightly, "Reborn."

"Aa." Reborn replied, his fedora shading his eyes, "Looks like it's time for us to act."

"I agree." Fong's smooth voice concluded gently.

"Reborn-san." Aria's voice was mellow and came to an uncertain halt, as Reborn stood up and faced her.

"This is the path that Vongola Decimo must go." Reborn said, "The path where fates are crossed."

"Matte, Reborn, I object!" Skull's panicked voice rang, "Hibari Kyoya's attitude annoys me! I certainly shall never go near him again!"

"So Viper, are you there?" Reborn's head tilted up, ignoring Skull, "Just come out already."

"It's Mammon." A voice corrected him, as indigo mist shimmered to reveal one of the arcobalenos, "Working for no money again, huh."

"Verde, you're here too, right?" Fong said smoothly, looking at the lantern above.

The green-haired arcobaleno gave a small "hmph" as he landed down with a small moving platform.

"So all the Arcobalenos are here, kora." Colonnello said, "Reborn."

"Aa." Reborn answered, his fedora shading his eyes, arms crossed. Aria smiled, and closed her eyes slowly.

One by one, the pacifiers began to glow. A bright red emitted, followed by radiant yellow, peaceful orange… Playing the tone in a rainbow-like sequence. Skull's pitiful whimper was drowned by the magical, forceful aura bellowing against the arcobalenos.

Reborn's eyes opened in wonder, and he smirked.

"It's starting, Tsuna."

* * *

"What?"

"Boss in action. That must be cool." The sadistic prince grinned bloodily, "Mammon. You got to see this."

No reply. A wistful pause followed and Belphegor grinned again, this time with a hint of curiosity, "Not here? How weird."

Lussuria's high pitched voice covered his as the former boxer cried in an excited tone, "Boss! Boss! Are you really-"

"Shut up, Lussuria." Squalo stalked out, his brows furrowing in annoyance, particularly irritated by the fact he was going to see the Yamamoto boy again. After those memories that had been installed in his mind about the freaking future taken hold of him, he had been wishing to avoid the Vongola gang. How humiliating, how sad, to stand by the fight and let Sawada Tsunayoshi battle the villain! He drowned himself in sickening remorse, and dimly knew that Xanxus made that decision probably with the very same prospect that haunted him since then.

"Catch up soon." Xanxus's voice coiled tightly in suppressed knot of anger, "I will be there – ripping Sawada's limb –" A warmless smile, and a flash of robes.

Xanxus had gone to avenge for the lost of the future him in the battle.

* * *

"Reborn. Is it really ok?"

Reborn's eyes did not leave the sky, "Asking me after you had done it?"

"Well…" Aria sighed uncomfortably, "Isn't it cruel."

"He decided to come. The fates had been set." Reborn said, "Xanxus. What a guy."

Aria heard the remorse and a hint of curiosity. She sighed and looked up to the sky.

"Battle of the skies. What a day." She mourned sadly. A hint of indigo coloured the vast, never ending sky, signifying the arrival of night. Aria's eyes were as mixed with feelings as the sky was.

At the other end of the town, a peaceful atmosphere was breaking down steadily. Shuffles of steady footsteps marched straight to Sawada Tsunayoshi, aura of death so evident and overpowering. It was not long before Tsuna's mother who was standing in the front yard looked up and beamed brightly at the person who had just stood right in front of her.

"Are you a friend of Tsuna's?" She asked cheerfully.

Xanxus's eyebrows twitched. More out of anger than irritation. How can this lowly woman even think of the most bizarre relationship between them two? Enemies. Always enemies. Not a friend, nor a family. Never will.

"Call Sawada Tsunayoshi _out_." He growled the last word, emphasizing on the menacing tune, and glared straight at Tsuna's mother. He will dismiss this woman's idiocy, for once. He can hear Squalo's boots right beside him and out of irritation than anything, fired at the direction without further ado.

Squalo ducked sideways, his long hair nearly catching fire, and scowled at him．

"Boss!" He hissed, knowing the temper had seized the man tightly.

Xanxus did not answer. He merely set his eyes on a bewildered Tsuna that had just came out pulled by his mother, clad in pyjamas and wide-eyed.

"Xanxus-san?"

SNAP. Squalo could almost hear Xanxus last control over himself snap right into halves. He did not make any attempts to warn or stop Xanxus's terrorizing act as the latter pull out his pair of guns and shot directly at Tsuna. Great orange beam propelled through the air, aiming for the heart of the Tenth Vongola Boss.

Squalo heard the metal clank and grinned. Second later, he was plunging up, clashing his own sword with Yamamoto Takeshi, who had the luck to run by Tsuna's house to drop off something. Yamamoto's face conceited in surprise and concentration, as he swung Squalo's sword aside in attempt to save his friend.

But someone had acted. Of course Yamamoto Takeshi wasn't alone. The C.A.I. system was activated and glowing in front of Tsuna, just as the great beam washed over the shield and momentarily stunned Gokudera. Tsuna stood, frozen, as Nana's widened brown eyes travelled slowly from Tsuna to Xanxus.

"Tsu-kun?" She asked, slowly, almost fearfully.

Gokudera tensed as a handful of knives pinned themselves on the shield harmlessly. But that was not the end of it. Realizing the attack, Gokudera pulled the stunned Tsuna away to avoid the back stab. A row of silvery knives sliced through the air, targeting Nana as a bellow of "Extreme Sun Maximum Canon" shattered the utterly silent war that had been waging. The punch shattered the formation of the knives, as they fell harmlessly beside Nana.

A shriek of laughter followed.

Both of the noisy sun guardians leapt out, both beaming and looking mightily dangerous.

"Shi Shi Shi." Belphegor grinned, standing right beside Xanxus as he fingered his knives. A sudden thunder struck down, aiming for Nana again, and this time Lambo scurried out, screaming, "MAMA!" and took the strike head on. Levi stood, face dark and unsmiling.

Tsuna slowly stood up. His eyes flared a new light, a distant and bright resolution.

"How dare you –" His rage was washing over him like a tsunami, "How dare you target my mother. How dare you."

As the flames of deathperation lighted up on his head, a new voice drawled haughtily, "Are you all –" A pair of cold eyes unveiled themselves from the pursuing darkness, "Trying to disrupt the silence and discipline of Namimori?"

"Boss." Another new voice, timid and soft, and the bright violet eye shone as the mist guardian walked out.

"Yare yare." An indigo mist shifted, and Mammon appeared, looking bored and snappish, "This should be fun."

Yamamoto withdrew his sword, not quite smiling as he viewed the group. Squalo grinned, his sword pressing against Yamamoto's as he forced him to raise the sword again.

"Don't keep it," Squalo beamed bloodily, "It's only starting."

As a pair of golden eyes met crimson red ones, only one message flared through.

_It's war, then._


	4. Ninth

It was unclear who made the first move. Seconds later, both sky leaders were in the night sky, peaceful orange and fiery orange clashing with each other violently.

"Well, well." Squalo grinned, clearly pleased at how the things had happened so that he could have a chance battling the kid, "Come on, Yamamoto, show me how you had improved in the _future_." The last word was spoken with disgust and added with a leer at Yamamoto. Yamamoto blinked, taken aback, and throw his head upwards and laughed.

Squalo's brows furrowed. He looked at the young man in front of him that howled with laughter, and crossed his arms, displeased.

"Why are you laughing?" He asked, with an incredulous imitation of politeness.

The cheerful laughter died away. Yamamoto was eyeing Squalo in a fond way.

"Squalo." He said cheerfully, "Why are you getting all angered by the future?"

"I did? Well. I did." Squalo said, taken aback at how Yamamoto made the future not sickening for them. How easily Yamamoto can convince them that sitting back and watching Tsuna fight is nothing to be ashamed of.

"Why?" Yamamoto pressed on urgently.

"Why?" Squalo was taken aback again. He blinked at him and racked his brain at the answer for the one-worded question. Why? The answer is obvious, wasn't it, because they, the elite, Varia, had let this Sawada Tsunayoshi taken control of the situation in the future instead of letting them having all the control.

"Because we're supposed to be the one who beat the goddamned Byakuran, not Sawada."

Yamamoto looked at Squalo carefully, in utmost horror he actually placed his sword down and sat down, staring up at Squalo.

"You all worked with us, Varia had played such an important role, and you _know_ it." Yamamoto said in a low, fierce voice, "Squalo. What happened."

What happened? Squalo wondered. Yea. What happened?

The images of Varia squad sitting back and watch the battle unfold without doing anything in his mind shook and disappeared in a violent flash of rainbow. Familiar flashes and scenes started to unveil themselves, opened and dragged out forcefully by Yamamoto's powerful words.

Growl. Squalo roared in fury as the true memories of the future kept flashing.

Someone. Someone had planted the false memories.

Who. WHO IS IT?

* * *

"!"

Five small, hidden arcobaleno looked taken aback by the abrupt recover of Squalo.

"He is powerful." Fong concluded, intense eyes scanning the furious, deceived long-haired man.

"His bond with Yamamoto was stronger. Yamamoto can influence him in any way that others can't, kora." Collonello said, watching the man rampaging in fury, "I doubt Xanxus can unveil the implanted memories."

"It's amazing." Fong said, "It's a wonder, how Vongola Primo can bend our power at will."

A silence followed. Every arcobaleno, even Skull, had gone deathly silent.

"He can't." Verde said shortly, "We set our power to _activate_ the situation. The situation is activated for his awakening. We activated it. He did not bend it."

Fong's gaze travelled to the battle scene, and he sighed, "Almost ironic, how a future triggers another."

"We can only sat and watch," Reborn prompted, "Primo is cursed as we are. His time is forever lasting. Finally his eternal time will be broken. We should be happy for him. We _know_ the pain."

"Sawada Tsunayoshi." Collonello spoke, "Has chosen the path, no matter willing or not, from the time Primo had recognized him as his."

Every arcobaleno watched the sky, and Verde, weirdly, countered Collonello, "You said as if Primo had been awakened out of love, not the powers of 7^3 that forced his awaken."

Collonello shrugged, his eyes wide and unblinking, "Who knows? Maybe," he smiled, "It's both."

* * *

_Now, Decimo. I shall remove those shackles._

Once and once Tsuna swerved and collided with Xanxus painfully, aching and sore, yet never using the powers unveiled by Vongola Primo. The fury of watching Varia attacking his mother had not gone away, yet they did not get any stronger, as the Tenth Vongola Boss's fiery golden eyes stared hard at Xanxus.

"Why do you attack my mother, Xanxus. What do you intend?"

Tsuna had pulled back a long distance and stopped in the air, asking and hurling the words at Xanxus. Xanxus's flames of fury still strong and supporting his flight as Xanxus too, stopped in mid air. His eyes were menacing as he let out a snarl.

"No reason. No reason at all." He taunted, "Sawada."

Xanxus accelerated and fired repeatedly at Tsuna. Tsuna, so enraged, that he caught a blow in his stomach. As he staggered backwards, another few blows erupted on his body. He yelled in pain and anger as he hurtled down.

"Boss!" Chrome, who was right under him, screamed in fear as a pair of flaming fire wrapped themselves on her ankles. Mammon looked passive as he flickered his flames away, leaving Chrome to stare at him with widened eyes.

A sudden wind caught Mammon off the guard as an end of tonfa collided with his stomach. The vision disappeared and multiplied into 10 or more Mammons. Hibari Kyoya merely flickered his eyes over them lazily as he jumped into the air, slashing and taking out every Mammon.

"End of playing." Mammon's voice echoed eerily.

Mammon materialized between the arcobalenos, looking bored. He watched Hibari Kyoya looked around as a predator finding its prey, smirking slightly.

"Welcome back, Viper." Reborn said.

Mammon did not reply as he glanced at another pair engaging in battle. He watched Gokudera and Bel in series of stormy attacks, Lussuria and Ryohei battling each other with fists and power, and finally his eyes set upon Squalo and Yamamoto, who were having some kind of conversation.

"Very curious." He commented.

Squalo was positively fuming. How can he, the elite of the elites, be deceived by some puny false memories? Yamamoto stood up, smiling and cheery.

"Now, Squalo, we must stop them." Yamamoto prompted, "We must explain to them what happened, and stop the fight."

Squalo nodded, completely defeated, "Stop everyone first, then boss. Go, Yamamoto!"

Squalo shot forward, heading to where Bel and Gokudera were fighting. Bel was firing knives with a wicked laugh as Gokudera kept throwing dynamites.

His sword headed out, slashing every knife into halves and cutting every dynamite into quarters. Squalo himself stood between them, glowering at both of them.

Gokudera frowned in astonishment, "What are you doing?"

Bel pulled out few more knives and laughed evilly, "Squalo, I believe it's between me and the storm guardian."

"Stop." He growled, "Someone deceived us."

Bel grinned bloodily, "I take orders from no one except boss." He leapt forward, firing knives and hitting Squalo's defensive sword.

As for Yamamoto, he tried to reason with Hibari Kyoya and the fallen Chrome.

"Hibari, please stop everyone, we're fighting with allies!" Yamamoto pleaded.

Hibari looked at him haughtily, a cruel and distant look on his face, "Why should I?"

Yamamoto looked defeated, "It's our family! We're a family!"

Hibari raised both his tonfa, "Say one more word and I'll bite you to death."

Chrome merely jerked upwards in fear and gazed at Yamamoto dazedly.

"I gotta calm everyone down," Yamamoto muttered, panicked "That's it! SQUALO!"

"WHATTTT!"

"AME! AME!" Yamamoto roared. His ring shone a bright blue as he smiled slightly.

"Go!"

A blue light rained over them, washing everyone with its calming powers. Lussuria, who was happily trying to deliver a blow, slowed down and blinked slightly. Sasagawa Ryohei also stopped, glancing around. Bel and Gokudera froze in their tracks, as Hibari glared at Yamamoto fiercely.

"Do you think, you can stop me?" He asked deliberately, trying to regain his agility, which had slowed due to the rain flames.

"I do not intend to restrict you in anyway, Hibari-san." Yamamoto said, "Just that… This must be put to a stop."

Surrendering to the calming powers, all the fighting had ceased. Bel glowered dangerously at Yamamoto.

"Now what?"

As everyone sat, bounded by the powers of rain, that Varia were unable to fight and Vongola guardians did not attempt to fight off except for Hibari Kyoya, Nana burst out of the house and gasped for air.

"Aunty!" Yamamoto alone greeted her.

Nana was trembling. She breathed deeply and asked shakily, "Where's Tsuna?"

Yamamoto pointed upwards helplessly. As Yamamoto and Squalo had tried to stop them, Tsuna had flown upwards and battled Xanxus again. He looked unable to hurt Xanxus as he took blows all over his body, still recognizing Xanxus as his ally.

"Tsu-kun…" Nana murmured, taking a few steps back and leaning against the door, looking fearful, "What to do? Your fight was heard by Tsu-kun's grandfather… He is coming right now!"

Everyone looked stunned, "The Ninth is coming?" Gokudera yelled, "Of course faults are all Varia's! Fighting without reason!"

"I shall see to it." A voice, old but powerful, rang.

The Ninth Vongola Boss stepped out, accompanied by six guardians.

* * *

"It's starting!" Skull, being silent all the time, announced with a squeaky voice.

No one spoke. No one moved. Every arcobaleno froze and watched.

Vongola Primo is going to come back.


	5. The Revival

A deep pain, right down to the core, erupted in Ninth. He doubled over, eyes widening in shock, as everyone gasped. Even the Varia looked stunned.

A flame, brighter than anything else, lighted Ninth in its powerful essence.

Up in the sky, Tsuna stopped abruptly. His hands trembled uncontrollably, beads of sweats starting to roll down over his intense eyes.

"What. What the." He gasped, as his ring shone brightly in accordance to Ninth's engulfing flames. He looked down, attracted to the brightness, and saw the flaming Ninth.

"Grandpa!" He cried, hurtling down the earth.

Xanxus looked surprised upon the sight, as he followed Tsuna down. What's more surprising to him is to see his guardians all sitting there, unable to move.

"What happened?" Xanxus snarled, standing towering over them all. Ninth's guardians looked at him intensely as Ninth let out a low, smooth chuckle.

Everyone froze. Even Hibari Kyoya glanced back.

"It has been a while, Decimo."

A melodical voice sounded as Ninth spoke. His eyes now a golden hue.

"Vongola Primo." Tsuna said, softly. No one looked surprised, as they all dimly recognized him, but not as firm as Tsuna had been, "What are you doing?"

Tsuna's ring flung out of his grasp and he did not attempt to retrieve it, as it fitted into Ninth's finger. It was still shining bright with flames.

Ninth did not reply. He flexed his hands and examined them closely, finally sighing in reply.

"Vessel for my return. My gratitude for Vongola Nono."

Tsuna's heart went cold, "What do you mean?"

"You know, Decimo." Ninth continued slowly, "Do not refuse the information I entrust you. Recognize me."

His voice sent shivers down to Tsuna's spine. He gazed at Ninth, who was still on flames, and balled his fists tightly.

"What will happen to him?" He asked fiercely.

Those golden eyes, so unlike Ninth's, flickered upwards, gazing Tsuna in concern.

"How should I phrase it?" He wondered smoothly, "He will… go on."

A roar of fury was sounded as a flaming blur of orange flames erupted. Xanxus had leapt at the Ninth, firing his weapon at him forcefully, only to blend in smoothly with the flames that had flamed the Ninth. All the Ninth's guardians looked fiercely disapproving, yet stood motionless beside Ninth.

"NO ONE KILLS THE OLD MAN EXCEPT ME!" Xanxus roared, now throwing cautions to the winds, tried to get past everyone to hit Vongola Primo. The Ninth merely smiled, crooked in a strangely breathtaking way.

"I do not kill him." Ninth said softly. His eyes flickered to Tsuna again.

"This vessel, the flames within, must be released to the very last of it to complete the procedure of my... journey." He smiled oddly again, "Do not feel deceived, Xanxus." He had spoken to Xanxus while eyes still on Tsuna intently, "Although you might not know what happened."

Violent flash of rainbow erupted in sparks in Xanxus's mind. True memories started to install themselves. A look of deep abhor carved into his features as Xanxus smiled coldly.

"Baited me here to battle Sawada. Just to lead that old man out."

Ninth did not shift his gaze away from Tsuna as he spoke.

"I existed as time in this ring. Shield of Time Miracle, I am. I was forever living, forever immortal, eternal exsiting."

"Was." That's all Tsuna could force out, with those hypnotizing eyes on him.

"Was." Ninth agreed, "The battle of the future had awakened me, my time, my past and my future. Deep in slumber for decades, painfully long and aware, yet unable to awake. Until your burning will and the resonance of 7^3 wakes me." His eyes lingered on Tsuna, "As soon I was awoke, I realized I need a trigger. And the vessel. And the ring."

"Trigger, is the prophecy. The prophecy triggered my powers to dominate long enough to stay in contact with existing 7^3." He smiled to no one in particular, and the arcobaleno in hiding went stiff, "The arcobalenos to provide every requirement for my journey to another mortal future."

Everyone was stunned. Tsuna let himself stroll down the memory lane, recalling how Reborn and the others had to face the sudden appearance of Vongola Primo. That was it. The triggering. And the response Reborn, had given him without everyone's knowledge.

"The vessel," Ninth indicated himself, "Is the current boss of Vongola. And the ring," his eyes went to Tsuna, "of Vongola."

"How to call out my vessel?" Ninth started off slowly, "Of course. A diversion. A diversion to make sure Vongola Nono comes personally. Who is the better candidate, other than Xanxus, powerful and rebellious, son of his own yet not? Who had been an ally of Vongola Decimo, yet foe of him?"

"Arcobaleno activated the situation." He continued, "To complete my journey. Gratitude, for them, of course."

"How could you –" Tsuna gritted his teeth, his flames brighter than ever, "How could you use everyone like that? How could you even THINK OF USING HIS BODY AS YOURS?"

Ninth's legs buckled and gave up as the flames drained him. He sat down, glancing at Tsuna with a smile.

"I never thought of that, Decimo." Ninth said smoothly, "This vessel merely provided the flames used to complete my journey. I will gain my body from his flames, and where his body crumbles and his thoughts shall end."

Tsuna charged forward. C.A.I. blocked him, several knives shot past him, rain flames rained down, orange flames of fury erupted, swords in the way, and six old guardians stood still.

Everyone had proceeded to block him.

Tsuna looked back, fury blazing. Gokudera lowered his hands shamefully and bowed his head.

"This is Vongola Primo, Jyuudaime." He croaked, "You can't attack him."

"This is body of Vongola Nono." The guardians stated firmly, "You can't touch him."

"I shall be the one to finish him, not you, Sawada." Xanxus spat.

"Tsuna, calm down!" Yamamoto advised.

"I can't let you harm him." Squalo snarled, "Its boss's fight, not yours."

"Shi shi." Bel laughed, "Just wanna see if I can hurt you."

Tsuna felt his last nerve snap.

"CAN'T YOU ALL SEE HE IS GONNA DIE?" He roared, "WHAT ARE YOU ALL DOING? VONGOLA PRIMO IS USING HIS BODY TO REVIVE!"

"Yea. Can't let that happen, can we?"

Sawada Iemitsu stood out, his face filled with shiny sweats. He was alone and looked more powerful than ever, as he gazed at Ninth in fierce pain.

"I take that this 'procedure' cannot be stopped?" Iemitsu asked, stepping forward to reach Ninth.

"Dad!" Tsuna cried, moving forward, only to be stopped by Iemitsu, who raised his hand to signal his stop.

"You're my ancestor." Iemitsu said softly, "You're from the past. You're heading to future. But Ninth is in present. You cannot let it happen, Vongola Primo."

"Your words will not move me." Vongola Primo said promptly. Slowly Ninth sunk to the ground, and a hazy, substantial-like image formed beside him, standing and ever graceful. His eyes, even until now, still moved Tsuna as a mournful sigh sounded.

"I want to destroy the current Vongola, Decimo. Will you help me?"

Remember? Vongola Primo smiled sorrowfully. Prosper or perish.

Decimo.

As Vongola Primo stood, the flames of Ninth started to dim slightly. Ninth twitched, and croaked painfully.

"I begged him – begged him to take over my body-"

"Ninth!"

"Grandpa!"

"The current Vongola is corrupted – I had not been able to correct it –"

"Vongola Primo had came to help – if Tsunayoshi-kun wouldn't – I can't force –"

Tsuna's heart went cold. He had refused to become the boss of Vongola.

If he had willingly become the boss of Vongola, he'd be the vessel instead of Ninth. Ninth wouldn't be dying. It's his entire fault.

If he had become the boss of Vongola, if he had agreed to destroy the current Vongola, Ninth wouldn't be dying. Vongola Primo wouldn't come.

All. His fault.

"I would have come, regardless of what state of Vongola is in." Vongola Primo said softly, his eyes meeting Tsuna's pained ones, as though answering him, "Vongola Nono's plead for my revival – or his refusal if possible – will not alter my decision. I will always come back."

To find you.

"Consider this as destiny," He continued slowly, his body more and more solid, as Ninth's gasp died out. He took a step forward, eyes upon Tsuna and no one else, as his shoes made a solid thud with the ground, "For you will always wake me up, like no one else can."

Tsuna stepped forward. He went past the Varia, his own guardians, and Ninth's guardians and stood directly in front of Vongola Primo. No one had tried to stop him.

Their eyes met. For seconds Tsuna was lost in those mesmerizing pools of golden, and suddenly Iemitsu roared.

"KILL HIM!"

A sword was thrust into his hand in a flash, and obeying his father's words, he plunge the sword.

Vongola Primo did not move. He did not even shift his gaze away from Tsuna. As though as he was faintly mocking him.

Tsuna looked deep into his eyes, and finding his sword heading another way in a moment of aberration. Cold metal sunk deep into warm flesh, and Tsuna dropped the sword.

Ninth gazed up, blood spurting at where Tsuna had stabbed him. His eyes dim and starless, as he fell limp to the ground. The flames surrounding Ninth died completely.

Tsuna stared. A ringing silence followed, and Vongola Primo staggered. He looked up, a very distant pain on his beautiful features.

"The procedure – is not completed." Vongola Primo said softly, his body paled slightly, "Although I must say –" He looked at Tsuna with a faint smile, "You chose me over Vongola Nono. That's somehow – enough."

_I killed grandpa._

_I killed grandpa._

_I killed grandpa._

_I am killing Primo._

_He is dying._

_Dying._

_Dying._

"Is killing Ninth makes me the current boss of Vongola?" Tsuna's voice sounded hollow and distant, as his eyes watched Vongola Primo, whose beauty and graceful ever present, even in his dying state.

No one answered.

"No, then." Tsuna concluded softly. He kneeled down to face Vongola Primo, who had fallen. It somehow pained Tsuna to see this man in agony.

"How can I save you?" Tsuna asked quietly.

Collective gasps. There were people calling out his names and people trying to get to him, but they're just meaningless people. Meaningless compared to who was in front of him, who was smiling at him gently. Who was touching his face slightly with trembling, mist-like fingers.

"I appreciate that, Decimo, I appreciate that." Vongola Primo murmured slowly, his eyes full of golden concern, "Decimo."

Tsuna's hand reached out and grasped Primo's hands, holding it tightly, his eyes blazing, "I will save you, Vongola Primo. I will."

"Not blaming me, for using Vongola Nono's body as vessel?" Vongola Primo asked slowly.

Tsuna stared right into his eyes, "I had seen grandpa's will as that sword made contact with him." He said firmly, "Current Vongola must be destroyed. I had seen how grandpa had wished for this to happen, according to your will. I must carry on his will."

Vongola Primo smiled slightly, "You see his will as well as mine. That alone makes you the rightful boss of Vongola."

Tsuna's eyes widened, "You mean…"

Vongola Primo smiled again, and closed his eyes, "Save me, _Tsuna._" He breathed, a small, almost devilish curl on his lips.

Now, Tsuna, save me.

* * *

A/N: I was devastated as there very few reviews to encourage me (TEARS) PLEASE REVIEW! And I will update soon! :D review! review! Please!


	6. Hotel

Tsuna locked his hands with Primo's and stared deep into his eyes. A bright flame lightened both their faces, yet instantly Tsuna knew something was wrong. Very wrong. Primo shivered and sighed, his golden eyes now dull and pained.

"I don't get it." Tsuna whispered, gripping Primo's hand tightly, "Why I can't transfer my flames to you?"

A look of wonder lighted Primo's eyes. He raised his head and gazed at Tsuna with a strangely breathtaking look on his face. Pulling his hand out of Tsuna's grasp, he frowned.

"I can't do this." Primo murmured softly, "I can't drain your energy."

Tsuna forcefully gripped his hand back, "I will save you. So tell me how to give you my flames. Don't worry." He stared deep into Primo's eyes, "I won't die."

Somebody was trying to approach them. Tsuna did not even look back as he snarled roughly, "Back off, dad. I will save him."

Iemitsu's voice came strangely breathless as he spoke quietly, "You need to find a place. Not in the middle of the road."

A deep chuckle came from Primo as a smile brightened his face.

"He is right, Tsuna. We need to find a private place." Primo requested politely, "As a matter of fact, I had come to know one of those intended destinations for us."

Tsuna nodded in approval as he heaved Primo up gently. Primo staggered, his long cape swishing, as he leaned onto Tsuna. Tsuna merely rounded his arm around Primo gently and gave everyone present a chilling stare.

"I will save him." He repeated severely, "Please do not follow us."

"We will help, Tsuna!" Yamamoto appealed helpfully, yet Tsuna shook his head at him. Primo smiled crookedly, sighing.

"I don't know who to trust anymore. I know it's not okay to think that," Tsuna whirled, and his eyes landed on Reborn, who was still hiding yet discovered by Tsuna, "- but I can't help it. Maybe there will be a time I would be apologizing to everyone in the future – but not now." He felt the weight on him lightened slightly and felt his heart drop, "I have someone more important now. Sorry."

And he departed, flying into the air while gently carrying Primo along with one of his arm strapping the taller guy onto his chest. The sight was bizarre, yet no one laughed.

Reborn lowered his head and took his fedora off in a salute.

* * *

"Call me Giotto."

"Huh?" Tsuna was stopping midair while trying to find some quiet places when Primo whispered into his ear. The breath tickled his ear as Tsuna found himself reddening slightly. The sentence had sounded almost seductive.

"Call me Giotto." Giotto repeated, his breath against Tsuna's ear, "It's fair since I call you Tsuna."

"Uh…" Tsuna wavered, and submitted, "Giotto-san, where should we go now?"

Giotto went silent for a few seconds, and spoke, "Do you have money?"

Tsuna shook his head, trying to tell him that he's clad in pajamas when he felt the weight of a wallet in his pocket. His eyes widened uncertainly.

"A wallet appeared in my pocket." Tsuna said truthfully.

"Fast, go to hotel somewhere. We do not have time." Giotto murmured softly.

Tsuna sped up, and landed silently outside a closest hotel. His flames vanished as he guided Giotto into the lobby gently and rushed up the counter.

"I need a room."

"Double bed?" The person asked, taking in Tsuna's pajamas and Giotto's bizarre attire.

"Single." Giotto intervened smoothly before Tsuna had responded. The person nodded without another word and asked for money. Tsuna pulled out the wallet and opened it.

"It's my dad's wallet." Tsuna said, stunned.

Giotto closed his eyes as though as enduring pain as he murmured, "What a nice guy. He knows."

Tsuna did not pay heed to what he had said except for his pained expression. So he quickly took the issued card key and headed to the room without further ado.

Even himself do not know why he was so afraid of Giotto dying.

Was it really because of grandpa's will so he had been determined to save him?

Giotto staggered into the room, his face pale and his eyes dull. As he sank into the bed, Tsuna closed the door with a dull thud and faced him with an anxious face.

"We're here. What's next?"

Giotto searched his face for a few seconds and sighed.

"I have a wild guess." Giotto murmured, "Maybe we weren't close enough."

Huh?

Tsuna stared at him, open-mouthed, as Giotto tried to explain his words.

"Well, you see…" Giotto took a deep breath, "When I was draining Vongola Nono's flames, I was technically inside him. I can be considered as a part of him. I was very close to him. But after I was half-revived, I had my solid body back. The process of revival goes on when triggered, but it was stopped." Giotto looked at him, "I was thinking – maybe we should get closer. My theory was confirmed by your father. He knew."

Tsuna closed his mouth. He looked slightly baffled.

"So, what should we do now?"

Giotto did not answer, "You know I will not drain your flames to the last drop, right?"

Tsuna nodded, "You drained almost all of grandpa's flames. I think rest of the flames is used to stabilize your body… or something."

"You are correct." Giotto closed his eyes, "You will not die from this process."

Tsuna felt indignant, "I don't care if I died." He snapped, suddenly fierce, "I would have given all of my flames to you, if you need them."

Giotto looked surprised, "I am not suggesting that you are a coward." He assured softly, "Maybe I was assuring myself. I will never forgive myself if you die."

"Oh." Tsuna went silent, and spoke up again, "You don't need to. There will be another leader to aid you. My friends would." He said with pride.

Giotto smiled, "But I don't want anyone else but you, Tsuna." He stood up, swayed, and Tsuna rushed forward to hold him. Giotto looked up, and stretched his slender fingers, caressing Tsuna's face with affection.

"I love you."

But his fingers became mist as they went right through Tsuna's cheek. Giotto frowned slightly, "I'll save my confession later. Tsuna, sit."

"Wha-" Tsuna stammered, blushing.

"Sit." Giotto ordered again, this time smiling gently, "I will repeat my words later. I can repeat them thousand times if you like."

"No –"

"Now." Giotto looked amused, "Can you get into your hyper dying will mode?"

"Yea- yea." Tsuna fumbled with his words, "Flames."

Giotto looked at him with a slightly devilish smile. It's gonna be a long night.

* * *

A/N: The next scene is going to be... uh. Rated M. I will produce another story rated M just for the scenes. You can read it as a one-shot! :D THANKS EVERYONE FOR THE REVIEWS! Please continue to R&R! Hopefully I will be able to write it soon...


	7. Chapter 7 up!

Chapter Seven: The Sex is finally up! I afraid that this story might be on hiatus for a while, for I am busy and all that stuff, but don't worry, I promise I will write as soon as possible! Giotto and Tsuna will face many other challenges that deepen their bond, as they will soon be seen as murderers of Ninth! Oops, too much of spoiler? *winks* To read the chapter, please visit my profile and go for the story named as The Sex! Hats off to all my reviewers, you all are really great!


End file.
